


Photos with Jesse

by kristsune



Series: Clone Colony au [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, It gets a bit sad, M/M, and is a huge dork, but not for long, jesse loves to photograph everything, kix is a little shit sometimes, plo koon is adorable, who needs a first aid kit when you have a first aid kix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day with Jesse in the Clone Colony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos with Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the same day as [A day in the life of Fives and Echo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7294366).  
> beta'd by the most patient and wonderful obsessivereader <3  
> Translations for Mando'a at the end.  
> Please feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)!

Jesse opened his eyes to Kix still sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled fondly. Jesse’s favorite part of the day; waking up to his husband. Though, waking up first? Now that was a rarity. So Jesse figured he would take full advantage and just take time to look at his husband. 

The end of the war had treated them well. Kix looked better now than he had in the past few years. The lines of worry were still there, but they were less pronounced. Jesse didn’t think Kix would ever stop worrying, but worry is a fundamental part of Kix’s being, so as long as he didn’t hurt himself he could be okay with it.

He’d gained a little weight, which Jesse considered as a plus. Field rations did nothing for appetite, and Kix always had a hard time eating those for long periods of time. Suu and Wolffe’s restaurant was going to do Kix a world of good when it opened, Kix loved just about anything they made. 

Maybe he would stop by and ask Appo if he baked any cookies today. Kix always needed a sugar fix in the late afternoon, and Jesse loved to be the one to bring it to him.

Jesse could no longer resist touch and ran his hand through Kix’s fading bolts. Kix decided to let them grow out recently and Jesse was loving the longer hair coming in on top. 

Kix opened his eyes at Jesse’s touch. “Good morning, _russ’ner_.”

“Good morning, Kixystix,” Jesse replied with a smile. He loved being Kix’s rock, and loved that Kix rolled his eyes at every mention of the sweet nickname. It’s not Jesse’s fault Kix has a sweet tooth, just maybe his fault that he indulged it a bit.

“Why did you get home so late last night?” Jesse said.

Jesse wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Kix’s eyes roll so hard. “There was another ‘light stabbing’ with the Wolf Pack,” Kix said. “Sinker and Gett’se were attempting to do a repeat of R2’s knife juggling performance. ‘What?! We saw Rabble and Ruckus do it last week! It looked easy!’” Kix did a pretty decent, if slightly exaggerated, imitation of Sinker. “They weren’t even using properly balanced throwing knives! They were kitchen knives Jesse, _kitchen knives_. I ought to take everything pointy out of that whole karking house. Save me some trouble.”

“Aww, but if you do that, what will you do with all of your free time?” Jesse couldn’t keep the laughter from his voice.

Kix sat up and punched Jesse in the arm. “Not funny. Those _di’kute_ just want to give me more work.”

“They just want to make sure you stay on your game.” 

Kix flopped back down. “I’m the best, and they know it.”

Jesse got up and kissed him on the forehead. “I know you are _cyar’ika_. I’ll go start breakfast.”

“Fine. But I want pancakes with some of Broadside’s honey.” Kix switched from sounding petulant to faux anger. “And don’t kriffing burn them this time!”

 

They were only slightly burnt. Jesse just put some extra honey on Kix’s plate, it would be fine, probably.

Kix sat down and raised an eyebrow.

“What?!”

“You burned them.”

“I did not!” Jesse couldn’t last long under Kix stare. It wasn’t as bad as his ‘I’m the medic you are the patient you will listen to me’ stare, but it was close. “Ugh, fine, they are a _little_ burnt, but look! Extra honey!”

Kix squinted at him in that adorable way he had while cutting a bite of pancake and stuffing it in his mouth. After a minute, “Fine. Only a little burnt.” 

Jesse smiled with the knowledge that Kix was just still grumpy about the previous night’s ‘light stabbing’. 

“Are you going back to the clinic today?”

“Yeah, Slick is actually around and he is going to stop by for a check up, and Bly got scratched by one of his chickens yesterday, which of course he claims she did on accident, but he wanted to make sure it isn’t going to get infected.” Kix shook his head, “I swear I can’t get anyone to keep basic first aid supplies at their own home.”

Kix finished his pancakes, definitely not too burnt then, and asked, “You have any plans for the day?”

“Not too much. Oh! I am going to do that photo shoot with Echo I had been planning this afternoon. I commed him while making breakfast and he said he was free.”

Kix looked at the chrono, it was early. “Still not sleeping well?”

“No, not really, but Echo said he was going to wake Fives up for a run. They always end up in the hammock after a run. I’m sure he’ll get some sleep in before this afternoon.”

Kix shook his head fondly, “I honestly wonder where you get your information sometimes.”

Jesse shrugged. “I hear a lot while wandering around with a camera.”

“Mmhmm, I’m sure that’s all it is,” Kix patted Jesse’s hand before picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

Jesse blushed. “Well I can’t help it if people think I can’t hear them while I’m taking pictures.”

Kix smiled and kissed Jesse in the middle of his tattoo. “I know _riduur_ , and I also know you only use whatever you find out to help our brothers.”

The blush spread to the tips of Jesse’s ears. 

“Have a good day with Echo, Jess, I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Yeah Kixystix, I’ll see you later.” Jesse said. Kix may be a grumpy medic most of the time, but he always knew just what to say to make sure that Jesse knew he was loved.

\-------

Echo was already at Hevy’s when Jesse showed up. He was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed, in the middle of a patch of bright yellow flowers. Jesse snapped a picture before he could move. 

“ _Su cuy_ , Jesse,” Echo greeted as he stood.

“Hey Echo, didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Echo smiled. “It’s fine _vod_. All stretched and ready, what did you have in mind?”

“Well I was thinking of you doing some of that special stretching that you do within the gardens. I thought the contrast of your bionics and the flowers would be nice.”

Echo nodded. “That sounds lovely. Where would you like to go?”

They ended up in a patch of mixed wildflowers closer to Broadside’s hives. Echo liked the bees hovering around him. Which is exactly why Hevy was on the other side of the garden, where the bees weren’t. 

Echo was in the middle of a complicated set of poses when Master Plo quietly stopped next to Jesse. 

Plo made a thoughtful noise. “Interesting.” 

Jesse side-eyed him but didn’t stop taking pictures. “What?”

“He is performing katas,” Jesse raised an eyebrow. “Movements that Jedi learn to wield a lightsaber. His form is quite good.” Plo tilted his head to the side like he was listening to something Jesse couldn’t hear, “And he is releasing his negative emotions into the Force. That is not something most non-force sensitives can do. I always wondered how he managed to be so even keeled, especially after all he went through after he was captured.”

Plo was silent throughout the rest of the photoshoot, just observed until Echo had finished. Even Jesse could tell Plo was impressed, and he never got a handle on reading the Kel Dor. 

Echo walked over and nodded to Plo before turning to Jesse, “How was that?”

Jesse gave Echo his widest smile. “Beautiful _vod_ , I am very excited to develop these. The colors should work wonderfully.”

Echo smiled, and looked genuinely happy. “I’m glad, cannot wait to see them.” He turned to Plo, curiosity written all over his features, “What are you up to today?”

Plo managed to look almost sheepish. “Well, I actually stopped by to get some flowers for Wolffe, I may have accidentally allowed Sinker and Gett’se to ahh, experiment with Wolffe’s kitchen knives. I would like to give him something nice to go with the new set of knives I ordered for him.”

Jesse smiled, ‘accidentally’ indeed, Plo probably brought them to the R2 performance in the first place. 

“I got distracted when I saw you over here. I hope I wasn’t being impolite.”

“No, not at all Plo, we always enjoy your company,” Echo replied.

“Now that I have you here Echo, may I ask you a question about what you were performing?”

Echo nodded his assent. 

“Thank you,” Plo said. “I was curious as to who taught you the katas, and everything that goes with learning them?”

Echo smiled softly, but his eyes unfocused like he was looking back in time. “Ki Adi Mundi came to me while I was still healing after... after everything.” Echo took a deep shuddering breath. Jesse put his hand on Echo’s shoulder. “He came to me, and told me he thought he had a way to help me. He showed me Makashi, the second form, and how I could apply the form to centering myself rather than for combat.”

He looked up at Plo and Jesse, “I was hesitant at first, especially with how unfamiliar I still was with my bionics at the time, but it really did help. Not with the nightmares or flashbacks of course, but with the emotions that came with them. I found that I didn’t need to keep them bottled up and causing so much pain. I could release them and feel better for it.”

Echo used his flesh hand to lightly grip Jesse’s forearm. “I am very grateful what he did for me. I... I don’t think I would be here if he hadn’t.”

Plo looked at Echo with what Jesse imagined was a look of genuine happiness. “I am also grateful that Master Mundi taught you.”

After a moment Jesse smiled brightly, sensing Echo wanted to bring the mood back up. “What were you planning on saying to Wolffe with flowers? I’m sure we can sneak something in there that he won’t even notice.”

 

They ended up with a very purple and white bouquet. Hevy created a lovely piece with purple hyacinth, white and purple lisianthus, white myrtle, and Jesse pushed for the white camellia. This masterpiece with a new set of knives, Plo should do just fine. 

They all went their separate ways after Jesse took a quick couple photos of the finished bouquet; Plo back to the Wolf Pack, and Echo off to meet up with Hardcase.

Jesse decided to take the detour to Appo’s house to see if he had done any baking today. He knocked on the door and opened up when he heard a faint, “Come in!”

“Hey Appo! How’s it going?”

Appo turned from the oven a smile on his face, “Hey Jesse! Not bad, just finishing up a batch of cookies.”

“I knew I smelled something delicious while walking by. Mind if I take a few pictures while you work?”

Appo smiled. “Of course, feel free.” 

Jesse switched to his black and white camera and clicked away as Appo unloaded the tray and then added more dough for the next batch.

After everything was all settled, Jesse figured he had nothing to lose. “So, any of these up for grabs?”

Appo chuckled. “Going to stop and see Kix at the clinic?”

Jesse ducked his head. “Yeah. As you apparently know I don’t like to stop by without something sweet to give him.”

Appo wrapped a couple a couple of the fresh sweet cookies in a napkin and handed them over.

“Thanks Appo. I’ll be sure to show you how these photos came out!” Jesse waved as he walked out the door.

“No problem! Hope he enjoys!” Appo yelled back.

Another successful stop. Good photos _and_ cookies for Kix. Now off to the clinic.

 

It took Jesse an extra hour to get to the clinic because he got distracted by a friendly tooka. He got some lovely shots of the cute little thing before it wandered off. Kix might want one of those for the clinic. Everyone loves a tooka.

He walked in the side entrance, he was not avoiding Boomer, no one could prove that. Just because he gave Jesse the stink eye, and didn’t like him exploring the clinic when he wasn’t on duty had nothing to do with it. Besides he was most likely to find Kix in his office, maybe. 

Jesse wandered around for a while looking for his husband. He finally found him saying goodbye to a family of locals.

Kix turned around and ran his hand through his hair. He startled when he saw Jesse. “Oh! Jesse, hi. Boomer didn’t tell me you were here.”

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhh, yeah, I used the side door, so, I wouldn’t bother anyone. Yeah. I know my way around. No need to go through the front at all.”

He thought he saw a smirk on Kix’s face but it disappeared before he could confirm. “Right, of course. I forgot I gave you a key.” Kix started down the hallway towards his office. “I don’t have a lot of time, Slick is due in soon. How was the photoshoot with Echo?”

“Informative,” Jesse said.

Kix rose an eyebrow. 

“It went really well. I can tell you more later.” Jesse pulled out the cookies, “Here have a quick snack before Slick gets in.”

Kix face became a show of pure delight. “Oh kriff, are these from Appo?” He grabbed the napkin from Jesse and immediately started eating them. Pure bliss. 

Jesse grinned. “Yeah, I stopped by on the way over. Did you even take your lunch?”

“No I didn’t have time. Mmmm. Thank you so much, these are perfect,” Kix mumbled through a mouth full of cookie.

Jesse kissed him on his cheek before he headed back to the side door. “Anything for you _cyare_. I’ll see you at home later? Hopefully not so late?”

‘I’ll do my best.” Kix said in between licking the crumbs off his fingers. He waved as Jesse rounded the corner.

And almost walked directly into Boomer.

_Shit._

“Oh, uh. Hi Boomer.” Jesse awkwardly got out while trying to simultaneously get out of Boomer’s way and get around him to the door.

Boomer just stared at him. 

Jesse patted him on the shoulder quickly as he squeezed around him, and yelled,“Bye!” He thought he might have heard Kix cackling in the background, but he was too anxious to get out of there to be sure.

Jesse leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath. Nope, not avoiding Boomer at all, not because he just stared at Jesse all the time. He was not imagining it at all. 

Jesse walked home, had a snack and decided he deserved a short nap. 

\--------

Jesse woke up to the front door closing. He looked around and realized it was already dark. _Kriff, well there goes that short nap._

“Kixystix, is that you?” he called as he stretched and walked into the other room. 

Kix walked in and fell face first onto the couch.

“That bad, huh?”

Jesse was pretty sure he heard a muffled, “Uh huh.”

Jesse rolled his eyes and picked up his husband, who would deny the yelp that came out of his mouth, and kicked shut the door that Kix left open.

“You’ve got tomorrow off, yeah?” Jesse asked as he walked into the bedroom.

“Yeah,” Kix said, still sounding a bit sullen. 

Jesse decided that needed to change. “Well, let’s make sure you are tired enough to sleep in tomorrow,”Jesse said, and tossed Kix onto the bed, and leapt on after him. Kix’s peal of laughter gave Jesse life.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a  
> Russ’ner - my rock  
> Di’kute - (pl) jerk/moron  
> Cyar’ika- darling/sweetheart  
> Riduur - partner/spouse/husband/wife  
> Cyare - beloved  
> Su cuy - hi!  
> Vod - brother/comrade/sister
> 
> Flower key  
> purple hyacinth (I’m sorry)  
> white and purple lisianthus (calming)  
> white myrtle (love)  
> white camellia (you’re adorable)
> 
> Boomer and Gett'se created by Darthlivion  
> Rabble and Ruckus created by me


End file.
